


Bejeweled

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: Romantic Misunderstandings [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Friendship, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rule 63, Thorin's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Thorin's favorite customer is getting engaged! He's devastated to have missed his chance with her. But has he really?





	Bejeweled

“Today is the day,” Gloin said faux casually as he ran a cloth lovingly over the exquisite diamond solitaire infinity band and settled it into it’s snug, velvet lining.

His work was impeccable as usual, though Thorin was rather ill inclined towards the ring itself. It was so common, so bland, so… basic. Exactly the opposite of the woman he knew the ring was for.

But perhaps he was biased.

“Today’s the day,” Gloin all but sang, completely ignoring Thorin’s non reaction. “You should talk to her.”

“I talk to her all the time. She’s a regular customer.” 

“And she likes you. Laughs at your jokes.”

“And is _engaged_ -”

Gloin waggled the ring box conspiratorially. “Not yet she isn’t. You still have a chance.”

“Yeah, I’ll just scare her off by being a creep the day she _gets_ engaged.” He sighed, wishing he’d met Blossom before she’d fallen for her boyfriend. Soon to be fiancée.

He remembered the first day she walked into the shop. Hair falling in long, strawberry blonde waves to the middle of her back. Her bright gray eyes sparkling in the sun. Her slim, shapely figure giving the illusion of height she didn’t actually posses.

His heart had skipped a beat. Then she’d asked him to fix a man’s watch in her soft, lilting voice. It was a well made, well cared for piece and Thorin was only too happy to oblige on the spot which was unusual for him, but she was smiling and talking to him and-as Gloin said-laughing at his wry comments so he found he didn’t mind.

She was easy to talk to and more than easy on the eyes and he was almost regretful that the watch was such an easy fix.

“Thank you, Thorin.” She’d smiled and was gone, leaving him with a lasting infatuation.

Thankfully after that she was a regular, coming in every few weeks to have a piece of jewelry cleaned or repaired but more often than not actually buying things. A pair of earrings here, a charm bracelet there, a sapphire pendant, a ruby tie pin. Necklaces, bracelets, jeweled hair clips and numerous rings in all sizes.

Thorin didn’t care what she purchased, only that each visit brought them slightly closer together into what he’d come to see as a tentative friendship.

He didn’t trust or make friends easily, but for some reason, Blossom was an exception to the rule. Until her visit two weeks prior that had brought it all crashing down.

She’d walked in with a young man in tow. Well, not in tow as he held the door open for her and stuck to her side like a barnacle, having an animated conversation as they made their way around the display area until Balin stepped out to greet them.

Thorin would have but he was frozen at the sight of them together. With the sudden horrible realization that he felt far more strongly for Blossom than he’d realized and that he’d missed his chance. If he’d ever had one.

“He looks like you.” Gloin continued, cutting into his reminiscing.

“He looks nothing like me.” Thorin thought of the slim build of the other man compared to his own broad frame. Not to mention his baby faced clean shaven look.

“Coloring wise I mean. Dark hair, Blue eyes. Maybe she has a type.”

“I don’t think they’re together.” Balin finally cut in after listening to them go on for a few minutes. “I can tell these things, they don’t have a spark.”

That started another round of bickering that Thorin just didn’t have the heart for

Thorin had no desire to be the one to complete the sale-it was Gloin’s by right- or even Balin’s more than his. Of course fate otherwise known as his co workers all sided against him. And when the young couple arrived both of the other jewelers were busy helping other clients. Even Ori had turned on him and decided now was the perfect time to balance the books.

“Thorin!” Blossom smiled, looking lovely in a yellow sundress that brought out the gold in her hair. “Balin said you’d be helping us today.”

He made himself relax into a smile. If she was this happy to see him, perhaps they were truly friends. His feelings would pass eventually and until then they could just keep things light and professional. “Blossom, wonderful to see you again. Please come right this way.” He gestured towards a private room where he’d set up what he needed for their brief meeting.

“Hi, I’m Drogo. I’ve hear a lot about you-oof,” He grunted as Blossom elbowed him in the belly. “-about your shop I mean. About your _shop_.”

Thorin raised an amused eyebrow at the pair and was surprised to see Blossom avoid his gaze with a nervous pat to her hair. Drogo met it head on, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I think I’ll browse for a bit.” she asked, giving her boyfriend a narrow eyed glare. “You two go on. And _behave._ ” She hissed under her breath, giving Drogo’s elbow a sharp pinch if his gasp and wounded expression were anything to go by.

Thorin began to suspect Balin might be on to something with these two. They certainly had a connection but not the kind he had been expecting. Well, the ring said otherwise, he knew better than anyone that you can’t decide who to fall for. He put the thought out of his mind and decided to just get this over with as quickly as possible.

~~

“It’s perfect.” Drogo said looking at the ring nestled in black velvet. “Did you make this?”

“No, Gloin did. My colleague with the red hair.” Thorin said a bit stiffly, not wanting to be rude to someone who would hopefully be a repeat customer. Wedding bands, anniversary gifts, etc. Balin had been very clear on the importance of this meeting.

Which is why Thorin had been very confused as to why he was conducting it. He wasn’t exactly known for his customer service skills. Outside of Blossom that is.

“Ah. He’s very talented. I’ll have to give him my thanks.”

“That can certainly be arranged, sir.” Thorin said absently, eager to get this over and done with. “Now Balin didn’t make any notes about your payment plan-”

“Just run my card. I’m paying upfront.” Drogo cut him off with a warm smile. “So Thorin-Can I call you Thorin? I feel like I know you already. Blossom’s great isn’t she?”

Thorin’s blood ran cold. “Excuse me?” Did the other man know Thorin had a crush on Blossom? Was he trying to goad him into admitting it? Why?

Drogo grinned like Thorin had agreed. “ _Exactly._ And now- _fingers crossed_ \- she’s got this big family wedding coming up and I’m sure she’d _love_ to have a date.”

Thorin tried to follow the young man’s rambling. “Family wedding?”

Drogo nodded enthusiastically. “But I can’t imagine anything worse than a first date with your whole extended clan in attendance. No, this should be a nice date. Maybe a date with her boyfriend but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” He said conspiratorially.

“Ahh..?” Thorin was at a loss for words.

“Precisely. So.” Drogo leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands over his abdomen with a self satisfied air.

Thorin felt a headache coming on. This was worse than the time he’d made the mistake of asking Kili how day camp went.

Drogo suddenly sat upright once more, a look of panic in his bright blue eyes. “Oh! But you can’t tell her we had this conversation! She’d be pissed.”

“I don’t even _know_ what we discussed!” he snapped at the baffled young man.

Drogo had the audacity to look exasperated. “ _You!_ Asking Blossom out and hopefully being together long enough to at least be her date to the wedding! It shouldn’t take more than a few months to plan so I don’t think it’s asking too much-”

“Wait! Wait! What? _Your wedding?_ You want me to ask your girlfriend on a date?! _To your wedding?!_ ” Thorin clarified sharply feeling a spark of hope that Blossom would never agree to marry this clearly insane young man.

Drogo seemed baffled by this reaction. “What? No! Blossom’s my cousin. I’m marrying her cousin. Prim. Well if she says yes which I think she will consid-”

Thorin cut off the rambling. “You’re marrying your cousin?” That could explain some things he thought unkindly.

“No! _Her_ cousin!” Drogo rolled his eyes like all of this made perfect sense. “Look. Blossom talks about you all the time and there’s no need for this much jewelry. We’re not pimps.” He said flatly like Thorin had argued the point when in fact he was sitting in disbelieving silence.

“Right. So I came in and saw how you looked at her and how you talked to each other and realized what I had to do.”

“Which was?”

“Pay her back for setting me up with Prim!” He announced triumphantly. 

“Uh huh.”

Drogo’s face fell at Thorin’s reaction. “Oh No! Unless you don’t like her? Or are you married? Or Maybe-”

“Drogo.” Thorin cut him off gently.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

~~

“Drogo won’t be giving a speech will he?” Thorin asked warily as Blossom tied his bowtie for him.

She stood back and looked him over with a warm smile. “He might. You know how he loves to talk.”

“Yes, I am aware.” He agreed dryly, setting her off in a short round of laughter.

“Well his runaway mouth did get me a pretty hot date to his wedding so I can’t be too upset about it.” She said cheekily.

“Hopefully it got you a little more than that,” Thorin leaned in and pressed a kiss to her smiling, red mouth. He pulled away after a moment, grabbing her hand and spinning her slightly so her dress flared out. “Come on Miss Baggins. It wouldn’t do for the matchmaker to be late to the ceremony.”

He listened to her chatter on their way, feeling the weight of the ring he’d made her resting against his heart. An exquisite piece with a Celtic knot design inlaid with emeralds, one of a kind.

The year they’d spent together had been the best of his life and he hoped to continue for the rest of their lives. He felt pretty good about his odds.

He’d even had her ring size already considering she and Prim wore the same size. Gloin had laughed himself sick when he learned that but Thorin was too pleased about dating Blossom to be irritated by the other man’s smugness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Comments are love! Don't worry I'll be posting on Briar Rose and the Dwarrow by Friday! I've had computer problems that have finally been fixed!xx


End file.
